


Just a scratch

by gothikmaus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothikmaus/pseuds/gothikmaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You didn't really think you could hide this from me, did you, Steven?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Hurt Steve Commentfic Meme](http://fanofthetele.livejournal.com/2601.html). Prompt used: "Steve/Danny - Steve has a knife wound that he tries to keep secret from everyone especially Danny; When Danny finds out he throws a fit but smothers him in love and TLC all the same". 
> 
> Originally written and posted on LiveJournal in January 2012.

"You didn't really think you could hide this from me, did you, Steven? Because if you did, then you're an even bigger idiot than I thought you were."

Danny's hands are surprisingly gentle as he changes the dressing on Steve's torso. The cut isn't deep, but it still hurts if he's not careful.

"Seriously, even if we didn't see each other naked on a daily basis these days, your questionable habit of getting rid of your shirt at the drop of a hat would've given you away pretty quickly. I mean, not that I don't appreciate the view, but sometimes I do wonder about your exhibitionist tendencies."

"I don't-" Steve's protest is cut short by a hiss as Danny applies a clean bandage onto the wound.

"Sorry," Danny mumbles, fingertips brushing lightly the contours of the gauze.

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch. I've had worse."

"Oh, I don't doubt that, you crazy superSEAL, what with your insane, classified missions and your penchant for jumping off roofs, firing machine guns and throwing hand grenades. Possibly at the same time. That doesn't mean you shouldn't take care of your wounds properly, though."

Steve rolls his eyes. "It's a wonder I have survived until now without you kissing it all better, Danno."

Danny smiles. "Yeah, that's quite the mystery." He leans down and presses a kiss on the skin just above the bandage. He's quite sure the soft gasp that escapes Steve's lips has nothing to do with pain.


End file.
